


Let's Clean You Up

by the_intrepid_poet16



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Mild Blood, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_intrepid_poet16/pseuds/the_intrepid_poet16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders gets some needed TLC after getting captured by Templars because I am trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Clean You Up

The water remained clear this time around. Before, it had been brown and slightly pink. Hawke wasn't sure how long he'd been doing this, but he really didn't care. Anders needed this just as much as he did. Neil ran a soft sponge over Anders' pale skin. Layer by layer, he had meticulously removed every inch of grime. Some scabs came loose, but Neil was careful when washing those wounds. The back was the hard part. Stripes of varying shades of red and pink covered Anders' back. Even with the softest cloth he had, Neil saw Anders flinch when he rubbed certain areas. But before long, all of the dirt and grime was gone.

Letting the healer just soak for a while, Hawke grabbed bottles of soap and oils from a cabinet. He also grabbed a comb, brush, and a sharp pair of scissors. He returned to Anders and leaned forward to kiss his scruffy cheek. Anders' hum of approval made him grin.

"Close your eyes," Neil aid before wetting Anders' hair. He gently ran his fingers through the blond mess, tugging knots free and cutting the more stubborn mats off. The rest of his hair would need to be trimmed later. Neil started to reach for the bottles, and paused.

"Lavender, rosemary, or vanilla?" 

The mage turned his head. "Love... You've already done so much for me. There's no need for you to use that expensive stuff on me. I already feel loads better," Anders' smile was genuine. Neil was glad to see it, but shook his head and squeezed the man's shoulder.

"There's every need," he murmured, kissing his cheek again.

Anders' sighed and rolled his eyes, though they still held a twinkle in them, "Lavender then, you stubborn man."

Hawke set aside the other bottles and grabbed the lavender oils and soaps. He poured a generous amount into his hands and began massaging it into Anders' scalp. This was definitely needed. Neil wasn't much of a healer. He'd used potions and traditional methods to heal Anders until the mage regained enough strength to heal himself. Neil felt completely useless; a reoccurring feeling since finding Anders in that cave.

Three months of searching had finally paid off in the oddest way. Some of Meredith's Templars deserted and she needed the Champion to track them down. They found the Templars in a cave near the Coast. In the deepest part of the caves, the Templars had set up some sort of prison. Neil nearly missed Anders the first time, mistaking him for a corpse. But he could never forget those eyes. Hawke nearly went into a blood-rage. Spell after spell eliminated the Templars. Even Fenris was shaken by the display. Neil didn't offer an explanation, only grabbed Anders and got out of that hell hole.

After a few weeks of hot meals and sleep. Anders was starting to look like his old self again. The physical and mental wounds alike would take time to heal. But Neil could provide a bath and clean hair instantly. Anders needed the physical affection, and Neil needed to give it. He felt Anders relax under his touch and continued to rub even when the lather disappeared. He rinsed the blond hair and rubbed some oil into it. The once-ratty hair was now smooth and clean. One more rinse, and Hawke was satisfied that Anders was clean. He kissed the back of the healer's head and helped him out of the tub.

Anders didn't protest while Neil helped dry him off, or when he gave him his personal robe to wear. The mage seemed to understand that his was Neil's way of recovering. Neil lead Anders to a tall chair in front of an armoir. The big mirror let Anders see himself for the first time in months. Neil caught him frowning. He abruptly turned Anders' head to catch his lips in a kiss. 

"You're still impossibly beautiful to me, love," Hawke murmured with a fond smile. Anders returned it, then sat back as Neil brushed his hair. Neil took the scissors next, planning to trim the mage's wild locks. He tried to match Anders' previous style as much as possible.

"You're surprisingly good at this," Anders commented when Neil finished, "I never took you for a stylist."

Neil chuckled, "I'll retire from Championing and open a salon. Imagine all the juicy gossip the ladies of Hightown would dish out!" He set everything aside and continued fondly, "Mother was always too busy working. I had to learn how to cut Bethany's hair. Sometimes I'd trim Carver's if he'd let me. Accidentally gave him a bald spot once. Took weeks for it to grow back, and  _Maker_ did he hate me!" He caught Anders feeling the back of his head. Neil pretended to look offended, "I've had practice, ser!"

Anders gave him a sheepish grin and Neil smirked. Hawke brought a towel over, drying Anders' hair. When finished, Hawke pressed another kiss to the back of his head, taking a moment to smell the now-clean hair.

"Thank you, love. Thank you," the heavy gratitude made Neil open his eyes. Chocolate met amber orbs and noticed the sparkle in them. He didn't know what happened to his love in that cave, and he wouldn't press Anders for answers. Right now, Hawke was just content to have the man safe with him again. Helping Anders stand, Neil walked him up to the bedroom. 

Neil insisted Anders wear his finery tonight. He looked rather handsome in purple, but odd without feathers everywhere. They crawled into bed and Hawke curled close to Anders. Their bodies meshed together in a familiar pattern; Hawke's head tucked under Anders' chin, Anders' arm draped over Hawke's hip, and both of their arms under the pillow. Both of them sighed in content, then laughed at their timing. Maker, it was good to hear Anders laugh again. Neil nuzzled Anders' neck and recieved a kiss on the head.

"I love you."

"And I you."

\---

_It was dark. Dark and quiet. The silence eerie and dull. Like the moment before a storm. Static filled the air, a restless energy that sought escape. As a boom of thunder gives way to a storm, vivid images flashed all around. An empty cell. No. A cell with a familiar, rotten corpse. Templars grinning and sneering. Meredith looking crazed and triumphant. Darkness again then another cell. No. A dark room lit by red light. A table made of stone. Chains. Someone lay on the table. Blood. So much blood. Chanting. Loud chanting from the Templars. Begging. Crying. Screaming. A brand shaped like the sun... Screaming again._ His  _scream._

\---

The scream tore through Neil's throat. He jolted upright, uncontrolled tears streaming down his face. Cold sweat made his clothes stick to his skin. Hawke's breaths came as gasps or sobs. In an instant, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He was pulled into a familiar chest as hands rubbed his back. The herby smell that clung to Anders calmed him. "I'm here, love. It was just a nightmare. You're alright. I'm alright. We're safe. It's okay," Anders cooed. Long fingers carded through Neil's hair. Those arms tightened around him as Neil trembled. Hawke wasn't sure how long he stayed curled up like that, but eventually Anders pulled him down onto the bed again. 

"You were... Tranquil... And I couldn't help you," Neil's voice barely rises above a whisper.

Anders cupped his cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Amber eyes held so much love as they stared into Hawke's own opals. "But you did save me, love. I'm safe now because of you, Neil, and I will remain by your side for eternity. I promise." The vow was sealed with a kiss, deep and passionate. Their foreheads pressed together and Neil was able to smile again. 

\---

Hawke woke to the sound of running water. Bleary-eyed, he looked around for Anders. The mage wasn't anywhere in the room. Yawning, Neil got up and padded down to the washroom. There, he found Anders standing beside the tub, filling it with warm water. Anders spotted Hawke and offered a warm smile in greeting.

"Your turn."


End file.
